gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Carbine Rifle
The Armalite/Colt AR-15 series of assault rifles are a staple of the GTA series, first appearing in GTA III, and then in every GTA game since. The AR-15 is useful in almost any situation, boasting accuracy, power and magazine capacity. Since the rifle fires the relatively powerful 5.56mm NATO round, it has noticeable recoil, albeit not nearly as much as the bigger AK-47. Throughout the games, the models of the AR-15 derivatives differ slightly, along with zoom capability, fire-rate, and power. In Grand Theft Auto III, the firearm is an 'exaggerated' M16A1, with an extremely high rate of fire and a 60 shot magazine. In GTA Vice City, the weapon is rendered more realistically — it resembles a Colt Model 733, although it is referred to as the "M4". Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Liberty City Stories share the same M4. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories an original M-16 is used to maintain chronological accuracy. Variations . ]] , Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. ]] .]] .]] In chronological order: GTA Vice City Stories (1984): An M16, named "Assault Rifle" in-game. It is chronologically accurate, and its rate of fire is true to real-life M16s. Lance Vance mentions the M4 during a mission, which is an anachronism. GTA Vice City (1986): A Colt Model 733, incorrectly titled "M4" within the game (the M4 was not introduced until 1995). GTA San Andreas (1992): A Colt Model 733, again incorrectly titled "M4" in-game. This version has an unrealistic reload animation wherein CJ charges the weapon with his left hand — real M733s are charged with a rear-mounted handle. This rendition holds a 50 rounds per magazine, not possible with real-life M733s. In the mission Stowaway, a government agent is shown holding a Colt M16A1; this, however, is never available to use in-game. GTA Liberty City Stories (1998): A Colt Model 733, again titled "M4" in-game. Has a realistic rate of fire, unlike its GTA III counterpart, but, like the San Andreas rendition, the reload animation is inaccurate. GTA III (2001): An M16A1. This version is highly inaccurate and exaggerated weapon, with a 60-round magazine and an exceptionally high rate of fire. It is also missing the delta ring and has a very boxy and low-poly appearance. GTA IV (2008): An M4A1, titled "Carbine Rifle" in-game, this version is accurate both in timeline and overall features, although it sports a peculiar rear sight design and lacks a carry handle, giving it some resemblance to the similarly-designed Heckler and Koch HK416. It is the longest-ranged non-sniper weapon in the game. It has "Property of Liberty City Arms" stamped where the magazine release is normally found. GTA Chinatown Wars (2009): Referred to as the "Carbine Rifle" in-game, it is difficult to identify this gun, however it has a full stock and long barrel, and its triangular hand guard on the HUD suggests a Colt M16A1. It has tremendous power, more akin to that of a machine gun. Locations GTA III *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage ($5,000). *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the walled off area in the southeast part of Liberty Tree Offices (use the nearby Moonbeam, park it by the lowest part of the wall, climb the Moonbeam, and jump over the wall to access). *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the back porch of the pink house (fourth from the west) at The Homes. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - Near the top of the stairs for the west dam platform (not the top of the Cochrane Dam power house) at the base of the Cochrane Dam. GTA Vice City *Prawn Island - In Studio B (behind the moon lander) at the InterGlobal Films complex. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Mansion's stairwell east of the main entrance after the completion of Rub Out. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out ($5,000). *Little Haiti - In the middle of a cluster of shacks in the center of the North Haitian Neighborhood (just south of Auntie Poulet's house). *Little Havana - At the west side of the red and white building directly across the street west of Cafe Robina. GTA San Andreas *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Next to the runway, there are three white and yellow striped "ramps". Between those which are placed at the end of the runway. *Palisades, San Fierro - Behind a house next to the beach. *Area 69, Bone County - Behind a staircase leading to a control tower. *Pilgrim, Las Venturas - On the roof of the hotel. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - In front of the casino if all 50 Horseshoes are collected. GTA Liberty City Stories *Newport, Staunton Island - Among the containers at the docks and east of an unique stunt jump. It's located between the containers that are placed towards the Big Shot Casino. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Available to purchase from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop for $5,400 once the player beats the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". GTA Vice City Stories *Vice Point - Behind the building next to northernmost empire site. *Vice Point Mall, Vice Point - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $5,400 but the price is decreased to $4,050 when the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto IV The AR-15 in Grand Theft Auto IV is referenced in-game as the Carbine Rifle. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $5,000 and each additional magazine will cost $100. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $70. The Carbine Rifle can also be acquired from NOOSE officers and certain LCPD officers. This weapon is unsurpassed in clip capacity and power, with range and accuracy surpassed only by the sniper rifle. It cannot be fired from cars. This weapon can kill with two headshots in multiplayer and single player, and is highly effective during Team Deathmatch. Bohan *Industrial - Can be found in one of the offices inside the abandoned warehouse where the player rescues Roman from the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Algonquin Bridge - Can be found atop the roof of the pedestrian walkway on the Algonquin side, from the monorail station entrance. *Easton - Can be found well-hidden behind some trash cans on the east side of Grand Easton Terminal. The trash cans can be reached quickly through an alley on Jade St. Alderney *Leftwood - Can be found underneath the pier where the strip mall is situated off Beaverhead Ave. The strip mall can be seen from the cliff where Niko executes Aiden O'Malley during the mission Tunnel of Death. *Tudor - Can be found in a small loading dock area on the north side of the old Sprunk factory. *Tudor - Can be found atop the northern superstructure of the old rail bridge that spans the river which divides Tudor and the Acter Industrial Park. Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons